big guy
by heredia
Summary: Two guys -one big black and manly other is small white feminine have intercourse and date with each other. What else can i say if it s pwp? Also it contains ukebarret -don t like don t read - don t send me some crap like "How?" "It s impossible" -Barret have arse so it s possible and it s also answer on question "How?"


Pairing: Kadaj/Barret(yes, I` m believe in this. - Kadaj have dick and Barret have asshole so why not and sexual preferences are not depend on appearance, believe me), Barret/Kadaj(consensual ,without any roughness)

Autor `s note: I know someone think that lovemaking between Kadaj and Barret and Kadaj on top with Barret it` s weird but I` m don` t think so. - There is AU there Kadaj and Barret are not enemies and that about their builds - that Kadaj small, white and feminine it` s doesn` t mean he should be on bottom with big black guy. - I saw many videos where big black guys get fucked by shemales(girls with male genitals), by other big black guys or by not so big white guys I` m also read bara manga in this manga guys with appearance like Barret get fucked so don` t say me that this pairing impossible. Someone would find it` s comical that such small guy like Kadaj would fucks such big guy like Barret but this story was partly inspired by futanary manga "crimson raberia" in that manga little girl with big cock fucks grown big titted woman so hard that not every man can manage this

Warning: AU where Kadaj and Barret just two homosexual guys who hang out together, Aerith bashing in the end of story, smaller seme(because in sex with Barret in this story Kadaj not always on bottom)

Disclaimer: someone said he/she wants Squre Enix would create gay character but i`m thinking it would be better if they showed Barret as gay

"At first I would fuck you" –

" You kidding or something? I`m the one who would fuck there is no one who would fuck me"

"Oh, don` t said that crap! in sex there is no commandirs and we are both have dicks" Barret laugh and pat Kadaj `s head "Сutie, you insane but I` m like this. I` m pretty tired from mindless obedient sluts without any self- esteem" "So you would let me fuck you?"

"Of course not. You would be under me. You may be man with some girl or other girlish guy like you but with me you would be girl. Don` t worry - woman likes with me so you must like it too"

He fucks Kadaj on his four and then let Kadaj ride him. After sex Barret taking nap. Kadaj cover his dick with soap and walks to Barret. He shoved finger into Barret`s asshole and then other finger. Barret likes it he open his eyes and asking "You fucks me cutie?" "I` m not finish yet you bitch you think it` s only you big black guys has cocks I` m show you otherwise" he showed his soaped dick into Barret` s ass

"Hey, that you shoved into my ass?! let me go" Barret trying resist but because of being soldier Kadaj, despite his appearance was stronger than any average human. He fucks Barret like slut. He trying hurt him because he was angered by Barret` s arrogance and by being called "girlish"

After sex Barret sleep right onto the floor. Kadaj drink beer and sleeping onto couch. He awakes because Barret, shivering from the cold, walks to him, embrace him and pressing him to his chest. Kadaj enjoy having warm big body next to him but it wasn`t for long because Barret said " So now I` m faggot?" "yes but no 100%" "And that it need to be 100%?" "Kissing with tongues and licking ass""I` m don` t want it"

"Me too I` m don` t understand that is so enjoyable in this"

"You fucks me like slut and let me sleep on the floor my ass and spine hurting but I` m kind so I would fuck you gentle like kitten"

He did it slow without rush. Kadaj lay legs on Barret`s shoulders and enjoy. After sex Barret said "You will come in this place at seven evening o`clock". Kadaj come earler." Why? I` m said you in seven"

"I want fuck too badly - now get undressed. I`m was bottom in the previous time so now it`s your turn on this role"

"My ass hurted"

"Mine too but it`s like hangover when you get hangover you drink again and feels better so with fuck" Barret get undressed, lay on the bed and spread his legs. Kadaj crawled onto him and shoved into Barret. At first Barret just lay but then he started moved his ass and squeezing his asshole.

Kadaj came into Barret and started kiss him. Barret not open mouth. Kadaj tried open it with fingers. Barret give up. "And there is your tongue?" "Here". Student was worth to his teacher


End file.
